Nevillus qui me prodidit
by Undith
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Harry is back in his 7th year with old friends. Voldemort is up to somthing involving Neville.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
In the Riddle House, far from the sleeping 'Boy Who Lived', Voldemort was inspecting his inner circle. As the last of his death eaters apparated, Voldemort surveyed them, a slightly frustrated look on his face. There were many huge gaps, the death eaters which should have been there were either in Azkaban or dead. They all peered at the man with piercing red eyes, fearing for themselves and families. The only noise that could be heard was Nagini hissing and the fire crackling.   
  
"Firstly, let us start this evening with a few games" Voldemort said through the slit of his mouth. "Wormtail, bring them in."  
  
Through the door came a whimpering Neville, covered in cuts and dried blood, with torn clothes covering his body. Behind him came an old, frail woman, who had suffered similar treatment, but instead of a pitiful expression, showed no sign emotion on her face. After all, these were the people who tortured her son and his wife to madness and therefore she was not going to give them any satisfaction.  
  
"Let the games begin!" shouted Voldemort with the air of someone going to the gladiatorial games.  
  
The death eaters formed a line and began to throw curses at them. Voldemort went to sit at his throne with Nagini at his side, watching his faithful servants doing his dirty work for him. Although there weren't many they would hopefully provide a decent show.  
  
The first of the death eaters threw the cruciatus curse on Neville who stayed screaming on the ground for almost a minute. After lifting it off Neville could hardly move. The Death Eaters could sense that he was a door away from death so they concentrated on his grand-mother who was standing there, apparently unaffected by what they had just done.  
  
"Stop!" Voldemort shouted.   
  
He extended out his arm, and Wormtail obediently gave him the Veritaserum.   
  
"I will make your death less painful if you tell me where Potter lives Longbottom." Voldemort said.  
  
There was complete silence.  
  
"No? You would much rather go the same way as your dear old parents. Well, I'm sorry to say that I shall get this information out of you anyway, but since you defied me, you will have to pay the consequences of your actions."  
  
He forced a few drops of Veritaserum in Neville's mouth  
  
"Now where does Potter live?"  
  
Not able to resist the Veritaserum, he said, "Number 4 Privet Drive"  
  
"You," Voldemort snapped pointing to two death eaters, "Stay outside the house and stand guard. Stun Potter if he leaves. That stupid Muggle lover fool probably put some spells on his house so don't try and get in."  
  
With that the two death eaters bowed and disapparated.  
  
"Now Longbottom," Voldemort continued. "Do you know about a certain prophecy concerning me a Potter?"  
  
"No" Neville replied.  
  
"No, well that's too bad isn't it. Crucio."  
  
For the second time that night Neville was sent screaming onto the ground. Eventually Voldemort lifted the curse.  
  
"Now, do you know about the prophecy?"  
  
"Master", one of the Death Eaters said cautiously. "He is still under the influence of Veritaserum. He must be telling the truth"  
  
Voldemort paused then continued as if nothing had been said.  
  
"Longbottom, do you wish me to kill your grandmother?"  
  
"No" replied Neville in that monotonous voice.  
  
"Well then you had better find out about this prophecy or she will die."  
  
"I will never do anything to help you Voldemort." Neville said, suddenly released from the hold of Veritaserum. "You can kill me as many times as you like but I won't help you."  
  
"Thank you grandson," Voldemort continued turning to Neville's grandmother. "He has just signed you death warrant."  
  
Neville's grandmother spoke for the first time. "I lost the meaning of life ever since you permanently damaged my son and his wife. Neville," she said turning to her grandson, "don't tell him anything. Remember, death is not the end."  
  
"Avada Kadavara" Voldemort shouted and in a flash of green light Neville's grandmother fell to the ground.  
  
A deathly silence followed then Neville fell to the ground next to his grandmother.  
  
"Get up. There will be plenty of time for you to mourn but your time here is my time and I do not wish to waste it. During these last few minutes I have realized now why you were put on this planet. I was going to kill you but now I think I won't. You will be able to help me some more. You will be an excellent weapon at getting to Potter. No one would suspect that someone who had such loyalty to the boy would ever do something against him."  
  
"I won't" Neville said pulling himself shakily to his feet.  
  
"No?" laughed Voldemort. "I think you will. You may not do it willingly but you will do it." 


	2. Trouble in Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All of the Harry Potter characters and anything that you recognise from the books belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A terrifying scream cut into the air at number 4 Privet Drive and the Boy who lived was once again jolted out of a disturbed slumber. Sweating and disorientated he looked around expecting to see the bright scarlet of Voldemort's eyes jeering at him through the darkness. Instead he saw a pair of eyes incandescent with rage, Uncle Vernon's.  
  
  
  
'Go. Cupboard. Stay.' Uncle Vernon yelled those all too familiar words.  
  
  
  
But Harry, still not really aware of what was going on, gaped at him stupidly.  
  
  
  
'What's wrong with you boy?' Uncle Vernon continued. 'Do you need me to make it clearer? I said the next time you or that infernal owl made a noise in the middle of the night I…'  
  
  
  
But what Uncle Vernon would have done Harry didn't know because two loud cracks stopped him in full flow (a very rare occurrence). Harry didn't speak and neither did Uncle Vernon. Both were waiting for the next sound. When none came Uncle Vernon took a fearful look at Harry and fled from the room.  
  
  
  
Harry still lay stunned on the bed thoughts rushing around his head. Voldemort was happy about something; but what? (Harry never saw what Voldemort was planning any more but sometimes some of his emotions still turned up.) Have the death eaters been released from prison? Has he killed?  
  
  
  
Suddenly Uncle Vernon's bedroom door slammed and he was jolted back to reality. Since he had heard no other sounds after the cracks he began to think that he had imagined them but when he had finally assured himself of this two more cracks sounded from outside. There was definitely something fishy going on. He grabbed his wand and glasses from the desk next to him and crept silently to the window.  
  
  
  
On reaching it he peered out and to his immense surprise saw a fierce duel going on. Flashes of light, every single colour were flying in every direction. Who was fighting? Four people? Yes, but who are they? In order to get a better look he walked quickly and quietly out of the door, onto the landing then down the stairs into the living room.  
  
  
  
Out of this window he could see two people in masks, death eaters he supposed and…could it be? Yes; it was definitely Tonks; he could make out the bright pink hair. Who was the other person? Too hard to see. Instinct told Harry that he had to stay inside. Whatever was going on out there, he would just make it worse, but just as he was thinking this he saw Tonks fly about ten meters backwards and land with a loud thump in Aunt Petunia's favourite roses. The death eater with whom she had been duelling advanced, laughing. The other pair were still duelling fiercely and had clearly not noticed that Tonks was down. Notice, Harry thought, why had the other man not noticed his team mate was injured? Notice, notice. He saw Tonks stumble up and raise her wand but the death eater was advancing quickly his/her wand already raised. Harry, although he knew he shouldn't on all costs go outside, had to act now or he knew she would probably die. He ran into the hall and opened the door.  
  
  
  
'Expelliarmus' Harry yelled and before the death eater even knew he was there, his/her wand flew out his/her hand and landed with a clatter next to the railings of the house opposite.  
  
  
  
'Harry get inside and shut the door' the unknown man shouted. Harry recognised the voice as Lupin's.  
  
  
  
But Harry wasn't finished. He sprinted off after the death eater who had turned around and was running towards the fallen wand. He reached it seconds after him/her and when the death turned round they found Harry's wand pointed straight at their chest. The death eater looked at his/her accomplice; there was a small pause, the second death eater made one last slash with his wand then they both disapparated.  
  
  
  
Lupin stumbled backwards his hand on his face.  
  
  
  
'Are you ok?' Harry shouted hurrying toward Lupin.  
  
  
  
'Quickly Harry, inside. We have to get out of here as quickly as possible.' Lupin said though a mouthful of blood.  
  
  
  
Harry new that Lupin was right and consequently turned around and hurried towards the door. Lupin, satisfied Harry was going inside, hurried to Tonks whispered something to her then pulled her to her feet. They both hurried into the house and Harry shut the door.  
  
  
  
'Are you alright?' Lupin whispered to Harry.  
  
  
  
'I'm fine but what about you?' Harry replied taking a glance at Lupin. He looked a real mess. Blood was pouring out the wound in great torrents and covering his robes and to Harry's alarm several drops of blood fell onto the floor.  
  
  
  
'Wait here I'll get a cloth.' In a quick trip to the kitchen and back he had one of Aunt Petunia's tea towels. He knew this would mean trouble for him but not as much as a mess on the carpet!  
  
  
  
'Thanks' said Lupin putting the towel to his face then waving his wand to clear up the blood on the floor. 'Now, where's your trunk?'  
  
  
  
'Under the stairs.' Harry replied quickly.  
  
  
  
'I'll get it' Tonks intervened and limped quickly out of the hall.  
  
  
  
'Harry, come with me and get the stuff from your room. Tonks will meet us there.'  
  
  
  
'Why...' Harry began.  
  
  
  
'I'll tell you later' Lupin replied 'but we must leave here soon!'  
  
  
  
Five minutes later they were ready to go.  
  
  
  
'Portus' Lupin muttered and using Hedwig's cage as a portkey, Lupin, Tonks and Harry disappeared.  
  
A big thank you to all those who have reviewed:  
  
Annabel- thanks  
  
Cadburylala- well here's the next chapie   
  
Bluegryphon- yeah, I agree  
  
Kestral-Girl- same as bluegryphon  
  
Badelia- Voldie's evil plan...well you'll just have to wait and see  
  
lara- Neville...you'll have to wait and see  
  
aihjah- thanks, and Neville because...It'll be revealled later, in the meantime R&R  
  
Please Review, it only takes ten seconds 


	3. Grangers

Chapter 3  
  
A few seconds later they arrived at a place Harry didn't recognize. Looking around he saw a neat living room similar to the Dursley's, the only difference was that this place seemed cozier and more homely. He was just about to ask Lupin where they were when a fuzzy ball of hair flew at him.  
  
'Harry!' screeched Hermione,' it's so good to see you, are you ok? I've been so worried!'  
  
Harry held up a hand to stop her from babbling on. 'Hermione, calm down, if you go on like this anymore, you won't be able to answer the teacher's questions in class in a few days.' Harry said gleefully.  
  
Hermione blushed but continued nevertheless, 'I'm so glad you safe. Dumbledore says you're going to be staying with me for the next few days. Dumbledore is going to see Ron and tell him everything that has happened but he says Ron can't come because it will attract too much attention and anyway it is almost the end of the holidays and...'  
  
'Hermione breathe!' Harry said beginning to laugh. 'You can tell me what has happened without suffocating yourself.'  
  
'Sorry' she whispered back. 'I'll go tell mum and dad you're here.'  
  
As soon as she had gone Harry turned to Lupin and Tonks. 'Can you please tell me what's going on?'  
  
But Lupin turned to face Tonks. 'I think it might be a good idea if you go and tell the Order what's happening'  
  
'Good idea' Tonks replied 'see ya Harry. Oh and by the way you'll have to stop that cut bleeding soon or you're going to pass out.' And with a cheery wink at Harry she disappeared.  
  
'It's your turn now Harry. What do you want to know?' replied Lupin.  
  
'Several things. Why am I here? Why were there death eaters at Privet Drive? And why has Tonks gone to tell the Order that everything's fine?'  
  
Lupin took a deep breath and began. 'You are here because firstly although the house of number 4 Privet Drive is safe the area isn't, secondly the Weasley's house is the obvious place to go and thirdly Hermione says it's ok for you to stay here. Tonks has gone to tell the Order everything's fine because we were worried that Voldemort might think of some way to lure you out the your aunt and uncle's house before we could get there.'  
  
'Why does Voldemort know where I am?' Harry interrupted.  
  
'When a location under a secret keeper's care is revealed by someone other than the secret keeper, usually due to very powerful magic, the secret keeper will know instantly. Tonight the location of your aunt and uncle's house was revealed. Dumbledore, of course, alerted the Order instantly and ordered your instant removal to Hermione's house. Tonks and I were on duty so we were the ones that came to fetch you. I suppose while we were gone he came here and discussed the situation with Hermione and her parents.'  
  
'Who revealed the location? Harry asked curiously.  
  
'I don't know. Everyone in the Order has been called together, a meeting is being held right now to discuss what to do.' 'Why didn't the Death Eaters come into the house and get me? I hear d them apparating quite a while before you arrived?'  
  
'The Death Eaters didn't come in because they couldn't. Although they theoretically knew where the house is, they couldn't actually find it because it wasn't the secret keeper that divulged the information. But if you had come out you would be on the street which is not part of the house and so in the plain view of the Death Eaters. It was lucky Tonks and I got there quickly, otherwise they would probably have found some way to trick you out.'  
  
With those words Hermione reappeared with her mother and father. After the usual introductions Hermione's parents made sure Harry had everything he wanted and then went back to bed.  
  
When they had gone Hermione started fussing over Lupin's cut and Harry sank into a chair, wondering about how Voldemort could have got the information he had. 5 minutes later Tonks reappeared along with a letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I really hope you're alright. Dumbledore sounded very worried but then he didn't choose to go get you himself so it can't be too bad... I'm not allowed to come but I'll see you on the platform in a few days anyway.  
  
Mum's going spare, see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
p.s. Bill has sent me a cursed quill, I think we might have some fun this year.  
  
'Bill got him a cursed quill. I bet you he's going to curse Malfoy all the time.' Hermione said disapprovingly.  
  
'Yeah, that would be a laugh, in the middle of potions, Malfoy knocking everything off the desk causing the potions to explode and than dancing on the desk singing,' Snape is a loser, he never washes his hair the slimy git and has a greasy nose which he uses to poke into everyone's business''. Harry said laughing at the thought.  
  
'Harry,' Hermione started, 'promise me you will not under any circumstances humiliate anyone or hurt anyone with Ron's curse quill.' she finished trying to sound disapproving.  
  
'Hey, what would be the fun in that, besides I can't make any promises because you know when I'm in a temper I'm never rational even though I hate to admit it.'  
  
'Harry...' Hermione began but was interrupted by Lupin.  
  
'Don't worry Hermione, Harry and Ron won't be able to curse anyone easily if I have anything to do about it.'  
  
'You're coming back' Harry said the smile on his face increasing.  
  
'Yes, I am coming back but now I think it's time you should go to bed. We will leave you here with the Grangers, if you need anything you can owl us, Hedwig will know where to find us and anyway we will be seeing you in a few days to escort you to the Hogwarts express. Harry, nobody knows you are here except the Weasleys, Tonks, me and of course Dumbledore. We have added some charms to the house so you should be fine for three days.'  
  
'Thank you very much professor and you too Tonks.' Harry said.  
  
Before they disapparated Lupin turned to Harry and added,' Remus Harry, call me Remus.' And with that he was gone. 


	4. The Aftermath

Discliamer: I do not own HP, only the plot of this story.  
  
Sorry this chapter took a while, but the next one will be much longer and will be put up some time this bank holiday, so don't lose interest.  
  
'You have failed me again! I do not take failure easily, let alone twice!' seethed Voldemort.' I sent you to get a boy, yet you come to me, beaten by the boy! Crucio…Crucio…Crucio…and next time remind me never to send you two. In fact you won't need to.' Voldemort laughed like a maniac looking at the two on the floor, bleeding and suffering in the immense pain they were being put though.  
  
  
  
'Avada Kevadra!' he yelled. Everyone went silent as the two writhing bodies went still. They knew that this was the time he was the most dangerous. To speak was just about as safe as being a mouse in a mouse trap.  
  
  
  
The silence stretched over a few minutes as Voldemort looked at the death eaters each in turn. 'Now,' Voldemort began, his voice deathly calm, 'Our next best opportunity is on the Hogwarts Express. Potter and his companions should be completely unprotected. You will all be taking some polyjuice potion which Serverus will be providing for you all and hopefully you will turn into 'new' students. When you are half way to Hogwarts, therefore in the middle of no-where, you will attack. Neville here will go on the train with you and he will introduce some of you to Potter as some long distance cousins. You will act like the stupid Gryffindors who say they are brave and all that nonsense. When you feel your mark to start burning, five of you shall remain with Potter; the others will go outside along with Longbottom and put some silencing charms on their compartment. The five inside will kill anyone aside from Potter and capture him and bring him directly to me. This is your chance to strike!'  
  
  
  
'Your chance?' a death eater spoke cautiously.  
  
  
  
'Yes. I am willing to look over the events of tonight as if they didn't happen, providing the job is not left unfinished once again. I have provided you with a plan but it's up to you to carry it out. Only, if you fail this time, I shall line you all up and kill every tenth one with no exception! You have 64 hours. I advise you to get going. Dismissed.'  
  
  
  
  
  
After the meeting Serverus apparated straight to Hogsmeade and walked swiftly to Hogwarts. There, at the school's gates was Dumbledore anxiously waiting for him. Serverus could see in his eyes that relief took hold off the frail old man's body.  
  
  
  
'Albus, you should not freeze yourself on my account, or let fear take hold of you.' Serverus said beginning to shiver in the cold evening chill.  
  
  
  
'Don't worry Serverus; I shall have plenty of rest,' Dumbledore replied as they reached the gargoyle. 'Sugar puffs', he added.  
  
  
  
'It will not be easy to predict this time, Voldemort is planning to attack the Hogwarts Express. The execution of the plan is simple but very clever. He will be sending his death eaters under the cover of polyjuice potion, which I am supposed to owl to each of them, as first years and then they will wait until the train is in the middle of the countryside, kill anyone with Potter and capture him.' Snape said in his monotonous tone.  
  
  
  
'I thought we would have had more time than this. I did not expect him to attack this soon.' Dumbledore said in a weary tone, 'Do you have to be one of those on the train?'  
  
  
  
'No, Voldemort thought it would be too suspicious if I was one of the attackers, also because he does not want to lose a spy from Hogwarts', answered Snape.  
  
  
  
'I shall call for a meeting tonight at nine, meet at headquarters, oh and could you pass on the message to Lupin, Tonks and Kingsly, I'll do the others with Minerva.' 


	5. Attack

At last the final member of the Order of the Phoenix arrived and at last Dumbledore rose from the head of the table. As he stood up he was surprised at how tired he felt, perhaps Snape was right, perhaps he really did need a nice long sleep. Of course he was never going to get one anyway, not with Voldemort around.  
  
Slowly he lifted his deep blue eyes and surveyed each person in turn before he started the long meeting that was bestowed upon them all, prolonging their weary day further.  
  
'Before we start this meeting, I would like to welcome Fred and George Weasley,' Dumbledore said, smiling for the first time in ages.  
  
Everyone clapped politely and Hagrid gave them an extra clap on the shoulder. The only person who did not seem to be joining the little warm welcome was Serverus Snape who was just glaring at the twins, thinking that they should not deserve a place in the Order, after all they might think this some joke like school and cause havoc all over the place.  
  
'George and I are very grateful to be allowed in the Order and as a Token of our appreciation we are all going to give you one of these,' Fred said holding up a necklace with the initials WWW (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes),  
  
'The main one we give to you, Dumbledore,' they said handing Dumbledore the one in Gold, then continuing to hand the other's the ones in Silver, 'these will enable Dumbledore to know where you are and your situation as long as you wear them. They will also allow you to signal other members of the Order. They have a powerful shield charm on them…' they continued to explain exactly how they worked.  
  
'Thank you boys, these are ingeniously worked devices, precisely one of the reasons we let you into the order so young.' Dumbledore said. 'Now down to business, Voldemort is going to attack the Hogwarts express by sending his death eaters under the influence of Polyjuice potion. I would suggest we do something along the lines of…'  
  
At long last they managed to finalize their plan and headed off to prepare.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was having his most enjoyable time this summer (which wasn't difficult). He quickly found out that the Grangers were not at all fussed about their lawn, compared to the Dursleys, who did not allow Harry on it unless he was mowing it or clipping the roses, and always let/made Harry eat as much as he possible could. Harry and Hermione spent the majority of their time together finishing Harry's homework but Harry also spent a lot of time brooding about Voldemort. He normally did this while lying on the lawn since, contrary to his mood, the weather was determinedly sunny.  
  
It was during one of these brooding sessions that Harry was sharply brought back to reality by two loud cracks. He sat up, pulling out his wand, and was immediately confronted by Fred and George.  
  
'Fred! George! What brings you here?'  
  
'We came here to make sure you two lovebirds are behaving properly.'  
  
'Actually, what Fred meant is that we were here to see Hermione.' George quickly added seeing Harry was not really in the mood for joking.  
  
'Oh and Harry why don't you stay out here, it's going to be boring.' Fred added.  
  
'I'm Fred and George's accountant,' Hermione lied seeing his puzzled face.  
  
Once inside Hermione, Fred and George started to plan Harry's surprise party because they were sure he never had a proper one in his entire life.  
  
'It would be nice for him if he could have a Birthday he could remember as being happy, especially sweet sixteen' Fred started.  
  
'We can't invite that many people!' Hermione practically shrieked. 'You know it would attract far too much attention. Look, let's invite Lavender, Parvati and her twin Padma, Cho, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville, some members of the Order and of course your whole family. Not the Creevy brothers, Harry finds them rather annoying.  
  
15 minutes later the planning was finished. It had more or less gone smoothly, unless you count them arguing a bit because Fred and George kept on wanting some wild party activities. They finally sent out the invitations, removed the silencing charm from the room and then went outside to join Harry. After playing a few games of doubles on Hermione's table tennis table, Fred and George left for the Burrow.  
  
Back in the Riddle House Voldemort was waiting for his inner circle to apparate, when an owl came flying in through the broken window and dropped a letter on Neville, who was sitting on the floor near Voldemort's throne. Voldemort quickly snatched the letter from Neville, opened it and then paused. There was nothing written on the letter. Dumbledore had given Hermione a special quill to allow only the one addressed on the letter to be able to read it in case the letter was intercepted.  
  
Voldemort handed the letter back to Neville, got up and walked downstairs. Neville quickly grabbed the letter and read it tears already streaming down his face. If only Voldemort had left him and his grand-mother alive then none of this would have happened. He would be at home with his grand-mother eating dinner when this letter would have arrived. He would have been overjoyed that he was invited to his friend's birthday and every one would be happy, but no, that was not the case. He, Neville, was stuck in this hell, tortured in the day physically and at night mentally as he watched in slow motion again and again the death of his grand-mother.  
  
That evening Hermione received all her responses except for Neville's. She didn't worry, there was going to be a good reason for Neville not replying and there are still going to be plenty of people since every response was positive except for Luna's who was still on holiday with her father looking for those none existent animals. 'Such a waste of time' Hermione thought. Now that she had sorted this entire thing out, all she could do was wait until Harry was asleep to put up the decorations with her parents for the following day.  
  
The next morning Hermione was outside before Harry had even got up and five minutes before everyone was port-keying here from Dumbledore's office. She looked around to make sure everything was perfect; the garden had been magically enlarged by the twins so that everyone could fit in without being squashed, the decorations were hung all around with muggle protection charms and there was quite a large pile of presents stacked in one of the corners.  
  
Now that she was sure that nothing was missing, she went upstairs to wake Harry so that he could be ready by the time the guests came. She knocked on the door to make sure she wasn't about to walk in to find him changing or anything. She went to his bed and gently shrugged his shoulders to awaken him. She left him to get ready and said that breakfast was going to be served outside. She was surprised he didn't question her why.  
  
Just as she returned outside there was a loud 'pop'. Hermione turned around to find all her friends there and two minutes after that the patio door opened to reveal a sleepy Harry unwarily walking into the best day of his summer.  
  
That day everyone had lots of fun and certainly lots of laughs since Fred and George had spiked some of the food and all their games turned out not to be as catastrophic as Hermione thought it would. All in all Harry was happy to spend his birthday for once with his friends and did not notice the absence of Neville.  
  
The same night, in the Riddle house, Voldemort was watching Wormtail giving Neville some healing potions of all sorts, after all, Neville was going back to school, they could not sent him there weak and injured, that would be suspicious. So for the first time since Voldemort captured Neville, he had a proper meal. Neville hungrily stuffed it all down.  
  
After he finished Voldemort had Wormtail lift up Neville's sleeve. Voldemort lifted up his wand and muttered some words. At once Neville shrieked in pain. Slowly, the Dark Mark began to etch itself into his skin. Once the spell ended, Voldemort examined his work and looked at it as if it were a master piece. He turned back to Neville.  
  
'You see Longbottom, you will never escape from me now, I can track you down wherever you are. I can also torture you through this mark too. Now, you had better do as I tell you otherwise you will die and as you have seen, I don't deal with betrayal or mistakes easily. Now I am going to place a charm on this mark. No one will ever know you have it unless you betray me. Understand?' and without waiting for an answer, he placed on the charm. Neville let out one more scream of pain before he was thrown into unconsciousness.  
  
The next day was chaotic because Hermione could not find one of the books her mother bought her from Diagon Alley; Mrs. Granger was chasing her to get her to eat her breakfast, Harry was doing some last minute packing and Mr. Granger, who seemed oblivious to all the mayhem going on around him, was in the kitchen eating his breakfast while reading the paper.  
  
Eventually their trunks were placed into the car and they all finally headed for King's Cross. After saying their good byes, Harry and Hermione went through the barrier back into the world they belonged in. They found Ron and after saying their good-byes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the trio went onto the train. They found an empty compartment right at the back of the train. Once they went in they found Dumbledore waiting for them. Without a saying a word to any of them Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and the compartment door sealed shut. He then disapparated.  
  
'What was that for?' Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
'Beats me' Ron replied shiftily.  
  
Harry couldn't help but think that Ron wasn't telling him the whole truth but then again it didn't really matter. As long as he was shut in with his two best friends he didn't care. Soon enough Harry and Ron started to play wizards chess and Hermione began reading her DADA book.  
  
Two hours later Neville walked into a compartment, containing Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna, with a few boys who looked like some first years trailing behind him.  
  
'Hey Neville, pity you couldn't come yesterday, how are you?' Ron asked.  
  
'They're some long distanced cousins.' Neville said in a shaky voice. 'They wanted to meet you.'  
  
The journey was uneventful for the next hour or two. They talked about quidditch mostly. About three hours away from Hogwarts some of the boys along with Neville went out to go to the toilet. After they left the lights suddenly turned off, there was a few seconds silence then the battle began. The kids who were still with them took out their wands at the same time as Harry and his friends. One of the boys started the incantation for the avada kevadra curse but was hit with a stunning curse that Hermione threw. They started to duel.  
  
Five hectic minutes later two of the five death eaters were down, one clearly dead, along with Ron who was out cold. Then suddenly it all ended, one of the avada kevadra curses which was meant for Hermione missed and hit Harry. The four remaining death eaters stopped dueling to watch Harry, slowly, as if time had been slowed down to make a second to seem like a minute he fell to the ground dead. The death eaters disapparated with a crack, gleeful looks plastered all over their faces. 


	6. upshot

There was a huge commotion in the great hall. Rumor had it that Harry Potter had been killed. Rumors from twenty Death Eaters storming the train to Voldemort himself appearing. The teachers were going back and forth trying to calm everyone down, only the Slytherins remained completely unaffected, huddling together in small groups and chatting animatedly.  
  
All of a sudden, the Great Hall went silent. A weary Dumbledore came in followed by three figures.  
  
'Settle down everyone, exclaimed the old wizard, teachers come to the staff table, everyone else sit down at your appropriate table.' he paused while everyone returned to their seats.  
  
'Good, now I know there in a rumor going around that Mr. Potter was killed by Death Eaters. That is partly true.' He waited until everyone was silent.  
  
'Harry, Hermione, Ron please come forward?' The three figures standing behind the staff table came forward revealing the trio, untouched.  
  
The hall erupted into noise but audibly above the rest was the voice of Ginny screeching 'Harry! Hermione! Ron!' While this was going on professor Sprout walked over to the Hufflepuff table, whispered to Ernie Macmillan then the pair left the Great Hall.   
  
Dumbledore, when everyone had gone silent, again spoke.  
  
'As I was saying, through sources I cannot say, it had come to my knowledge that Voldemort was intending to attack the train. He sent some of his Death Eaters in the disguise of first years using Polyjuice potion. His intention was to capture Harry. To prevent this without arousing suspicion we sent some of our Aurors also disguised under the influence of Polyjuice potion to look like Harry, Hermione and Ron. Although this was successful we are deeply sorry to announce that one of our Aurors was killed.'  
  
Following these words there was a commemorative silence then Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to their seats and instantly disappeared under piles of Gryffindors. Unnoticed by everyone except Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy slipped out of the Great Hall, Snape followed.  
  
Flashback  
  
Dumbledore looked out of his window from his office to see three figures walking up to the school; one other figure was lying on a stretcher by their sides. He hurried out of the main doors and walked quickly over to the figure, conjuring four chairs which the figures sank down into gratefully.  
  
'What happened?' Dumbledore asked after quickly counting that there were only four men.  
  
'Well' the first one replied, 'that Longbottom boy Neville came in followed by some first years. At first we were chatting normally, then some went to the toilet, then we were under attack. Well, we won, you can see that, but they did manage to kill 'Harry'/ Mr. Macmillan. As soon as they managed this they grabbed him and disapparated. Andrew here was knocked out sometime by something but we don't seem to be able to revive him, he seems to be getting worse, that's why we thought we should come to the castle quicker rather than traveling on the Hogwart's express.'  
  
Dumbledore moved over to the stretcher and peered anxiously at Andrew then said:  
  
'I'll get Madame Pomfrey to take a look, we can't really risk sending him to St Mungo's, we'd have to explain what had happened, but we'll send him it he gets any worse. You can spend the night in my guest rooms and leave tomorrow, there are a few more things to settle but I don't want you being missed. The last thing we need is more questions.'  
  
'Ok. We'll meet you in your office after the feast, after we've taken Andrew up' the shorter of the three men said.  
  
'Make sure you get yourself checked over as well' Dumbledore replied 'oh and the password is Fizzleworm'.  
  
End of Flashback  
  



End file.
